Clockwork
by confunduscharm
Summary: REPUBLISHED. The whole Weasley household is devastated after Fred's death. Especially George. I would assume you know why. Ginny tries to help George through a tough time, and they have some fun. Some George/Angelina. One-shot!


**Disclaimer:** Everyone dies. That's why I'm not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Clockwork**

He glanced over at the grandfather clock, and saw that his parents' arrows were now pointed at "Traveling". He sighed wearily. He hated the clock now. The _nine_ arrows just kept reminding him of the number of Weasleys there once were, the twin brother he once thought he always had.

Out of habit, he lightly traced Fred's arrow, now perpetually stuck at "Lost". Was Fred lost forever? Lost without his twin in the world of death? But then, George's arrow should be staying on "Lost" as well. He was definitely lost without Fred, lost in the just-as-unforgiving world of the living.

The intensity of his loss had not worn down over time, and George knew his life would never be as it was before. No longer could he crack jokes, knowing that someone would be able to laugh at them. No longer could he start a sentence, reassured that someone would finish it for him. No longer could he feel a familiar, comforting presence constantly by his side. No longer could he…

"You okay?" asked his sister's voice behind him.

"Sure," George replied, closing his eyes and forcing away the tears that would inevitably come.

"Thinking about him again, aren't you?"

"You already know."

Ginny walked forward and stood beside George. She watched him, carefully, as he stared down at the lightly patterned tablecloth covering the hard, wooden surface.

"Angelina wanted to see you," Ginny informed her brother, hoping it wouldn't upset him more.

"Okay."

"She's waiting outside."

"I'll go," George replied after a moment. His voice lacked all of the enthusiasm that it once had.

* * *

Ginny sat. Losing Fred had definitely not been easy for her. But, George needed all the support that he could get, so she had tried to move herself on and help George recover at least a bit. Her heart still ached for Fred, but more of her sympathy went to George. She couldn't imagine losing someone that almost seemed like a part of her.

* * *

Ginny could faintly head George greet Angelina. Ginny didn't want to eavesdrop and, frankly, wasn't interested in their conversation, so she just walked out to the backyard. Her parents were coming home soon, so they would have dinner in just a few minutes. She had no summer homework from last year, because of all the chaos with Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Harry had gone with Ron and Hermione to the Ministry, and had left her behind. Not that she minded. The Ministry didn't interest her.

Ginny had practically nothing to do the whole summer. Lots of her friends had left a year ago, but it wasn't like she would be in the mood to hang out with them anyway. The wizarding world was still recovering from all its losses, and many new changes were being put into effect. The overall mood was still slightly grim, but it was slowly improving over time.

_Harry._ Ginny thought about him way too much. Even she knew that. They had quickly gotten together again, and they had been able to spend lots of time together since Harry was staying at the Burrow. Harry was her main source of happiness these days, being that she hadn't really associated herself with anyone else who wasn't family. Well, there was Hermione, but she seemed so serious with all the Ministry business the past few weeks that she hadn't really talked that much to Ginny.

Just then, George came back into the kitchen. Ginny decided to join him again.

* * *

"Why did she come over?" Ginny asked as she shut the back door.

"Just wanted to let me know that she's here for me," George answered. His sad and forlorn demeanor seemed to have retreated a bit. "She's thoughtful, that one is."

Ginny let a small smile creep up onto her face. Fred had been dating Angelina for a pretty long while before the Battle of Hogwarts, and they had had a very… _playful_ relationship.

Angelina certainly would have been devastated at Fred's death, but it was only natural that she would come to "comfort" George, reassure herself that Fred wasn't completely gone. She probably thought that she could still date Fred, or someone who represented him. After all, Fred and George _had_ been identical twins…

"Does she seem romantically into you?" asked Ginny, breaking the long silence.

"What?" George exclaimed. He glared at Ginny as if he had just noticed her there.

"Seriously."

George squirmed a bit, then leaned close and whispered, "A bit."

"Wow, George. Afraid that Fred's spirit will be upset and think she's cheating on him?" Ginny said mockingly. But then, she realized how stupid that sentence was. How would George react?

To her complete surprise, George laughed.

He laughed. He actually laughed.

George laughed, even though Ginny had just mentioned the cause of all depressingness in the Weasley household.

She could not believe it. This was the first time since Fred died.

"Oh my gosh, George! You laughed!" Ginny could not help herself from blurting it out.

"Way to mention the obvious," George smirked. He seemed to have miraculously loosened up a considerable amount.

Then, it struck her.

"You like her."

"No!"

"You _like_ her."

"I said no!"

"But you're lying."

"No!"

"YOU LIKE HER!" Ginny shouted gleefully.

How immature of her. But, no one would care about _that_.

"Shut up!" George snapped, but grinned. A little.

"Oh, now you're admitting it! Here, I'll send her a love note from you," Ginny suggested excitedly. She ran to get a quill and some parchment.

"Oh, Merlin, tell me you're not serious," George groaned.

"Dear my sweetheart, Angelina," Ginny said as she scribbled on the parchment. "I just wanted to let you know that I love you with all my heart. And Fred's, as well. Because, that way, you won't be cheating on him. Love, Georgie. P.S. We should take our relationship to the next level. If you know what I mean."

George looked as if he wanted to laugh and slap Ginny at the same time.

"I'll get Pig from his cage," Ginny reported to George. She giggled. "I hope he's reliable enough to bring this important letter to Angelina."

Ginny headed towards the staircase.

George watched her warily.

Then, he attacked.

"Ahhh!" Ginny screamed as George hit her with a trip jinx. She fell face-down into the carpet.

"Ha! Forgot I could use my wand, didn't you?" George teased as she struggled to get up.

"Ouch, George. That was unnecessary and cruel," Ginny scowled, barely concealing her grin. "You could've just told me not to send it."

"And would you have listened?"

"No," Ginny replied simply. Then, she ran for the stairs. "Try again, dear brother!"

"Oooh, me against my wandless little sis. Who will prevail?" George snickered, but missed Ginny with a wordless spell.

"Missed!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'll try again, then," George said. "Locomotor Mortis!"

Ginny dodged again. "Come on, you can do better!"

"Incarcerous! Petrificus Totalus!" But Ginny was already almost up to Ron's room, out of George's range.

"I'm nearly there!" Ginny informed George loudly. There was a metal-sounding "click" and an aggravated chirp. "And… I've got him!"

Ginny came darting back down the stairs. George didn't miss his chance. "Tarantallegra!"

"Nope!" Ginny shouted happily as she ducked to avoid the spell. Then, "aaaargh!"

George had hit her with a wordless "Levicorpus!"

"I'll thank Harry later for teaching me that one," George mused as he watched his sister, hoisted upside-down in the air. She wriggled around violently, trying to escape the invisible rope that kept her there.

"George Weasley, you let me down right now!" Ginny said in her sternest voice.

George laughed amusedly. "Not until you surrender!"

"Let me down NOW!" Ginny demanded, a twinkle in her eye. "Wait until Mum comes home and sees me like this!"

"I'll wait. Meanwhile, why don't you surrender?" George suggested again.

"Never!"

George just eyed Ginny patiently, waiting for her to see sense.

Ginny, finally realizing that she had no better choice, sighed. "Fine. I give up. I won't send the letter."

"Now say that I'm awesome."

"You're by far the _awesomest _person I've ever met," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"I know," George shrugged as he reluctantly let Ginny down. Ginny fell, but was suddenly stopped a few inches off the floor by another flick of George's wand.

"I was lying," Ginny retorted, now safely standing on the ground.

"Sure you were."

"I _was_."

"I still have my wand," George playfully reminded his sister.

"You _wouldn't_."

"Oh, but I would."

"You'll still love Angelina even if you hang me upside-down again."

"So?"

"I still have the note. And Pig. And you can't hex me forever."

"You wouldn't." Now it was George's turn.

"Oh, but I _would_," Ginny mockingly imitated her brother.

George sighed, though smiling. "Here we go again."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So... did you like it? Did you hate it? Well, **review**, whatever your opinion is. Please?

I mean, this website has made it so easy to just type something in the review box. So type something. ANYTHING. Say something. And I'll love you forever. Seriously.

LOKI! I'm a major fangirl.


End file.
